


A world painted  in black - BOOK 1

by Brazilianya



Category: Haikyuu!!, Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brazilianya/pseuds/Brazilianya
Summary: Bokuto-san  promised  that the task  was simple  and fast . So  WHY the fuck  all went WrOnG ?!?!Lev really wants  to bang his head in the wall .( BOOK 2 )**************************************************Or a Trollhunters: Tales of  Arcadia  crossover that  literally nobody  asked  for.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bokuto-san promised that the task was simple and fast . So WHY the fuck all went WrOnG ?!?!  
> Lev really wants to bang his head in the wall .
> 
> **************************************************  
> Or a Trollhunters: Tales of Arcadia crossover that literally nobody asked for.

MEDIEVAL ERA :  
For years , the magic creatures were in war with the human race . The humans wanted to expand their lands more and more ,and the creatures wanted to defend their homes and families.

Nobody knew when the war started , but they feared it would continue.But onde day , in the middle of a battle , a new enemy entered the field . 

Gammar and Morgana , the queen of monsters.

They were feared by all , her powers and his streght made even the Grand King Arthur tremble in rage .

Seeing a enemy in common , the humans searched for the trolls help . They accepted the request , so Merlin the mage made an amulet ,that would decide the TROLL who should be the first Trollhunter of the history and Gammar and his troph in another realm.

********************************************************

CENTURIES LATER  
... , a new Trollhunter arrived . The amulet shone bright for the HUMAN baby .

Bokuto , the hibrid troll was confused , he had heard about the amulet and it's story , he was a blacksmith after all and he had a lot of knowkedge about magic items . So why ???

He followed the amulet , on the middle of the night ,   
He should come back to his shop and take care of another harmmer . But now he's really curious.

He decided to take the baby , but when he was reaching for it. The room lighted up , a new human entered the room. It's mouth open gathering enough air for a scream that would shatter all the mirrors and the glass in its hands.

As fast as he could , Bokuto put his hand in its mouth .

" Don't make a sound "

The human nodded .Bokuto sighed , and slowly took his hand away trom it's mouth.

" Let me explain , please . "

********************************************************

" You still can't take the baby ."

Bokuto lost his patience , and avanced to the girl fast . They had discussed for hours , and Bokuto havê only minutes to go until the Sunrise.

" In would take good care of him , make him a wonderful and powerful Trollhunter . If I don't I fear that mine and your family , world , and everything we know will be destroyed by Gamar AND Morgana . He doesn't have a choice , don't YOU UNDERSTAND ?!?! "

Bokuto stopped , gathering enough air and looking at the silent girl . He got up and went to the crib , but -

" Take me . "

" What ? "

" You said that the world was in danger NOW , a baby can do nothing about it ! Take me under your wing , train me and I will be your Trollhunter . "

" The amulet didn't-"

". FUCK THE AMULET , I'm NOT letting a baby be used like a DAMN WEAPON .!"

The room went silent , Bokuto damned himself for the choice he made .

"So what I should name you , Trollhuntress ? "

She looked up in desbelif at him , a smile taking place in her face slowly.

"Alisa Haiba , the best baby sitter but Alisa is fine ."

" I'm Bokuto , and your my new apprentice , meet me tomorrow in this same place . "


	2. A babysitter , a impostor , but still a child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alisa Haiba was just ...... someone. A girl, a child, a sister, a babysitter and that's it.
> 
> .... Well not anymore....
> 
> Now, she's a high schooler, entering a new phase of her life. But then ...... she was on the battlefield, on one of the Troll's Villages, away from her family, from the world that one day she thought that it was the only one she should protect, but .... she wasn't alone.
> 
> She had trained, day after day, for this exact moment. She never stopped learning about the trolls, and their lifestyle. For God’s sake, She went to another country in a magic vehicle, she covered her face with a layer of metal and rocks, so she would never be discovered, she faced a 'God' of Magma AND played his game. She was prepared, she had prepared, she thought she was prepared, but.....
> 
> .... She wasn't .....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, second chapter guys. And yes ! This book will have only two chapters

Alisa Haiba was just ...... someone. A girl, a child, a sister, a babysitter and that's it.

.... Well not anymore....

Now, she's a high schooler, entering a new phase of her life. But then ...... she was on the battlefield, on one of the Troll's Villages, away from her family, from the world that one day she thought that it was the only one she should protect, but .... she wasn't alone.

She had trained, day after day, for this exact moment. She never stopped learning about the trolls, and their lifestyle. For God’s sake, She went to another country in a magic vehicle, she covered her face with a layer of metal and rocks, so she would never be discovered, she faced a 'God' of Magma AND played his game. She was prepared, she had prepared, she thought she was prepared, but.....

.... She wasn't .....

She was numb .... couldn't feel her fingers .... Her armor was cold .... The world was quiet and for an instant ... She wished.

For a normal life, that she could go to school, eat Mother’s Kartoshka and ... maybe help Lev with his homework. Lev.... she smiled ... the boy was growing fast, she remembered the first time he was introduced to Bokuto. Ha, he was amazed by him, his pupils dilated so fast, she thought his eyes would pop out if the skull and when he invaded Bokuto’s shop and found Shadow staff, good God she almost had a heart attack.

He sometimes went to the undergroung without telling anyone, and her poor mother almost went there herself. It was terrifying , but the worst part was that Morgana’s staff choose him as it's new 'master'. Yup ! She almost beat Bokuto so badly, because for FUCK’S SAKE WHAT THE KID WAS DOING IS DANGEROUS AND NOBODY WAS GIVING A DAMN ABOUT IT. Be a good protector is a difficult job, she doesn't need more shit to take care of.

But then they saved another Village, and there they met 'Tendo', he had no name in that time so when She looked at him in the eyes the name popped out of nowhere. He took it gladly , and now he went with them in many adventures. He was gentle, loved by her brother and a fantastic fighter. But he wasn't a troll, or had a bit of Troll in his lineage , he was a Changeling . And because of that he was constantly criticised by those around him . The poor male was so frightened with the new enviroment that it cried out of frustration the first time he received a hug , she promised that they would make happy new memories with him. 

Bokuto smiled the whole day after that and his eyes glimmered with happiness.

' I'm so happy that I found you , Huntress '

Her heart swelled with pride.

Now , the world is spinning , she started felling how her muscles were so stiff and the blood spilled on the ground with a ' Splash' . The world was turning black , and Gammar´s sword was killing her slowly , in the back of her mind she heard her friend's screams .. so , so distant but still there . God, she was going to die , in a place that isn't her own , the air was thin while it passed by her helmet , and the scent of a bloody corpse was making her nose itchy .

But it' ok .  
She did her part , she gained time so the real Trollhunter would be old enough to fight and win   
She prays that Bokuto , Tendo and Lev could find the new Hunter .  
She prays that 4 years is enough time so they could get ready.

She prays for the best.

Her world is painted in black

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic here !!! So let me explain , this is the BOOK 1 , it's really the begin of the begin of this triology . So yeah , patience is required ( and I'm bad at English - as you see - so pls ).
> 
> The comments would be really apreciated!!


End file.
